


Stay

by kingsandqueens



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Acceptance, Campaign 2 (Critical Role), F/F, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Insecurities, Mild Angst, Promises, Romance, beauyasha - Freeform, post-episode 108, the mighty nein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsandqueens/pseuds/kingsandqueens
Summary: Yasha and Beau walk along the beach in Nicodranas, but this time they don't gay panic their way out of a moment.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 1
Kudos: 104





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 4am because apparently I'm a sap now. So it's a bit shitty, but here you go.

It’s just Beau and Yasha, alone for the first time since Yasha took flight in Rumblecusp.

They’re walking along the beach in Nicodranas, listening to the waves and watching the sun reflect off the vast ocean. The rest of the Nein are all off in different directions shopping, researching, or spending time with family.

After strolling for awhile and just enjoying the view, Yasha disappears from Beauregard’s side.

“Yasha?” Beau says with an air of concern, as she turns around to see the aasimar standing a few feet behind her, wringing her hands together and staring at the ground. 

“Yash, are you—“

“Beau? I just… listen.” 

Yasha takes a deep breath as she finally looks up at Beau, eyes darting back and forth between blue eyes and the ground. 

“You’ve always been there for me. Even when I left, and when I did horrible things and almost killed you, you still stood by my side. You’re always there making sure I’m okay, and making me feel like I’m a part of this family that we’ve all created. I can’t thank you enough. I don’t know what I did to deserve your loyalty, but your trust and faith in me has been a light that I’ve carried with me, even in my darkest moments. I’m so grateful to have you as a friend.

“And you’re so smart, and beautiful, and one of the best fighters I’ve ever known. I love fighting by your side Beau. I think we make a really good team out there.

“But lately… or really for awhile now, I’ve felt like there’s more here. I want…more.”

Yasha looks back down shuffling her feet and muttering something under her breath that Beau can’t hear.

“I… yeah, okay” Beau stutters, unsure of where this is going. “More. So like… sorry, what do you mean exactly?”

“More like… more of you! More of us!” Yasha walks up towards Beau as she rambles, struggling to get the proper words out. “I just… there’s these feelings that I’m having, that I’ve had for awhile—“

Beau’s eyes widen slightly as she stares at the barbarian “Yasha what are you…?”

“Oh fuck it."

And then suddenly Yasha’s hands are on the sides of Beau’s face as she grabs the monk and pulls her in for a kiss. The world stops for a few heavenly seconds. Shock shoots through Beau as her heart skips a few beats, her body tenses as her mind reels, unable to fully process what is finally happening. It’s a few seconds before Beau is able to reciprocate, but just as her body starts to unfreeze, Yasha pulls away.

Beau looks up as mismatched eyes stare back into her own. They’re both silent except for the sound of their breaths. She watches as those mismatched eyes shift from affection, to confusion, to… heartbreak? It’s at this moment that Beau realizes how frozen she really is. Her arms are stiff at her sides, her mouth is slightly open in shock still, and as Yasha drops her hands from Beau’s face and starts to back away, Beau can’t seem to make her hands rise up to pull the other woman back.

“I’m… I’m so sorry, Beau, I thought… I felt that maybe…” Yasha continues to stumble backwards slowly in a panic as she tries to finish her thought.

“Uhh” Beau is only able to make noises as Yasha starts to cut and run.

“I’m so sorry,” Yasha breathes out as she turns on a dime and starts speed walking back towards the pier.

Beau remains frozen for another beat before turning and looking towards the barbarian as she speeds away, head down, shoulders tense, and hands clamped in front of her.

The sight of Yasha walking away makes something click inside of Beau. She remembers her father turning his back on her as the monks dragged her away from her home. She remembers Dairon leaving for the war just as they were starting to get to know each other. She remembers Caleb’s talks about leaving the group early on, and the sight of impossibly heavy doors closing between her and Yasha as they ran for their lives in the chambers of Bazoxxan. She remembers the hag, and the feeling of wanting to have control over her own loss this time. To leave before everything is taken from her.

But as she watches Yasha walk away from her, she realizes…she doesn’t want to be alone. She doesn’t want to push people away anymore. She wants them to stay. She wants _her_ to stay. This is her chance...

“Yasha…” Beau tries to call out, but it’s barely a whisper. Yasha keeps walking, and suddenly Beau is moving, as fast as her monk legs will carry her until she reaches the aasimar and grabs her by the arm. She manages to stop Yasha in her tracks, as the barbarian turns half around to look at her. Her eyes are glistening with tears, but as Beau stares into them and sees sadness, she also sees…hope?

“Don’t leave. I don’t want you to leave. Please.”

There’s a beat, and then Yasha turns full around to face Beau as the monk drops her hand back to her side.

“Look I, it’s just…” Beau takes a deep breath and screws her eyes shut, willing herself to let the next words come out of her mouth. 

“I didn’t think anybody could ever love me, you know? My own family threw me away like I was nothing. They let these strangers rip me from my home and take me away. And the monks thought I was useless until Dairon came along, and so many people have just treated me like I was nothing but a hothead and a nuisance. And they were probably right. I’ve done some really shitty things, and I don’t blame people for walking away and wanting something better. 

"But Yasha, from the first moment I saw you, I never wanted you to leave. I was drawn to you, and the more I learned about you the more I wanted you to stay. I feel safe whenever you’re by my side. The Nein has become my family, really, but you…” Beau grabs Yasha’s hand and holds it between both of her own, “you feel like home."

Beau looks up from their joined hands to see tears streaming down Yasha’s face, as the taller woman chokes out “You really mean that?”

“Yes. I really do. I don’t want to be alone anymore, Yasha, and I don’t want to push people away. I want you to stay, I…” Beau takes a deep breath, steeling herself, as she looks directly into Yasha’s bluish-green and violet eyes.

“I love you.”

Yasha’s lip quivers as she shakily says “You do?”

“Yes, I do. I think I have for a long time.” Beau takes a step closer so they’re standing toe to toe, faces mere inches apart. “It’s always been you.” 

At that, Beau lifts one of her hands and wraps it behind Yasha’s neck, pulling her in until their lips meet. It’s tender, and firm, and full of so many unspoken words and withheld feelings, finally being set free. Beau’s other hand comes up to rest just over Yasha’s heart, as Yasha slides her hands around Beau’s waist.

Eventually they pull away, and Beau looks up into Yasha’s eyes and says with absolute certainty, “I want you to be by my side, if you’ll have me. I know that I’m not perfect, and I still have so much learn. But if you’re willing to take on all my baggage…”

“Beau. I would like for nothing more than to be able to stay by your side.”

Beau beams at that, but a slight ping of doubt creeps back into her for a moment, that familiar feeling of abandonment not quite letting go.

“Are you sure though? I’m a mess, Yasha, and I have so many problems—”

“Hah,” Yasha lets out a breathy laugh. “You have problems? Have you seen me?” she teases as she raises an eyebrow in amusement. 

Beau pauses for a moment, before letting a fond smile creep onto her face.

“Yeah, I’ve seen you. I’ve seen you a lot.”

Yasha’s face lights up in surprise, the memory of that night watch so long ago coming back to her, before she tilts her head down and lets out a laugh. And another. A full smile breaks out onto her face as she looks back up at Beau, eyes filled with nothing but adoration.

“I love you so much, Beau.” 

Beau wipes a small tear away from her eye as she whispers back “I love you too, Yash. I have for a really long time. And I want you to stay.”

Yasha brings her hand up to Beau’s face and runs her thumb across her cheek. She leans forward until their foreheads are pressed together. Beau closes her eyes, and lets the feeling of Yasha’s warmth wash over her.

“I will, Beau. I will stay. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't sign up for all these feelings from these two.  
> Just kidding, that's actually exactly what I signed up for.  
> Anyway, I love these two idiots and want to see them happy with each other, and I want them to help each other move past their respective traumas. It will happen, I know it, but until then I'll keep having thoughts like this at 4 in the morning.


End file.
